Most of existing vehicles have airbags. Taking a front passenger airbag as an example, an airbag housing can be made of metal or plastic. The metal housing can be made by welding of steel plate or pressing forming of metal. The metal housing has good strength and ductility, and is deformable and good at energy absorption. However, the metal housing has heavy weight. The plastic housing is usually formed by injection molding, and thus has simple manufacturing process and prevents failure from additional connection structure. However, the plastic housing has poor strength and deformability, and requires thicken walls and reinforcing ribs to improve its strength.
Between the two housings for airbag, the metal housing has a weight of about 500 g, while the plastic housing has a weight of about 400 g. Each of the two housings has a high material cost and a large weight. In motor vehicle industry, it is an increasingly urgent problem to reduce material cost and weight for components of motor vehicles.